Yo-ho-ho: A Fritz Cold Cackin Novel
by Fritz Cold Cackin
Summary: Sneaky Klaus De Bouff and Jewel Yellowfish, the two people that you would think would be horrifying together. Why? Different personalities, different fighting styles (not to mention that they are at a rivalry) and just plain opposite. But soon they grow used to each other, and just like magnets, they will attract. One way or another. Yo-ho-ho, here we go. My first novel, rated T.


**Wassup. I am new here, so open criticism is ok. Anyway, this is about a male swashbuckler and a female buccaneer, a romance between the two. Both ocs. Well, I only own them and the story. Everything else belongs to Kingsisle.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Escaping the Armada.

* * *

In the decks of an Armada ship, two teenagers, a male and a female, reside in a jail cell. Lets learn a bit about them.

The male, going by the name of Klaus De Bouff, has blue eyes, pale skin, and blonde shaggy hair. He is an orphan, his parents being killed by poor navigation, leading into a storm. He was raised is the streets of Scrimshaw, where he learned how to pickpocket and sneak around like he was born to do it. He learned basic fencing tricks and was arrested for defending a friend from an Armada officer. He is now resting on a hamock.

The female, going by the name Jewel Yellowfish, has unusual red eyes, tannish skin, and brown neck-lengthed strait hair. She is also an orphan, but losing her parents by a shipwrecking accident, but was raised Grizzleheim, gaining a huge pain tolerance. She was arrested for brawling Armada troops, and is doing push-ups.

"Why waist your time? We're never getting out of here." Klaus stated in his slight french accent. Enough for you to know it was French, but not enough to effect how he speaks.

"Eventually, lazy butt, I'm going to be strong enough to bust through those bars." Jewel said, doing more push-ups. Her accent was like the bears in Grizzleheim, rough.

However, she didn't need to bust through doors.

Outside the cell, the Armada ship has begun a broadside battle against one of the most notorious pirates in the Spiral, Captain Boochbeard, with his trusty Monquistian ally, Mr. Grandy.

One of Boochbeard's crew boarded the ship. While the vast races of pirates were battling, Boochbeard and Grandy headed towards the prison hold.

In the cell we were at before, Klaus, with his sharpened hearing he had developed while in Scrimshaw, overheard the Captain and monkey talking.

"Check the prisoners down here monkey!"

"I'm on it!"

The monkey made his way in front of the cell, facing Klaus and Jewel. Mr. Grandy then faced his Captain, and asked...

"Are these the prisoners we're looking for?"

Boochbeard entered into view, Klaus jumping off the bed, and Jewel standing up.

"Hmm," Boochbeard hummed to himself, examining the two prisoners. "Hard to say. Ye two, whachar names?"

"Klaus De Bouff. _Sneaky _Klaus De Bouff." Klaus introduced himself with a bow.

"Jewel Yellowfish." Jewel then spat on the ground.

"I told you," Mr. Grandy told Boochbeard, "They're the ones!"

"Hmph, maybe so." Boochbeard said. "If ye two are what ye say ye are, prove it."

Boochbeard went through the whole survey, at which Klaus and Jewel explained.

"Wow." Boochbeard said. "A swasbuckler and a buccaneer and ye two didn't kill each other yet!"

You see, during this time, the schools of swashbuckling and buccaneering are at a time of rivalry. Every year, at the Brawling Hall, the two schools' trainers face off in a "friendly" spar. Well, 3 years ago, the Swashbuckler made a piece of art of the Buccaneer's face, and last year the Buccaneer sent the Swashbuckler to the Hospital.

But enough of that, Boochbeard attempted to open the gate, but...

"The door...she's jammed!"

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Grandy asked.

Suddenly, a cannonball wrecked through the wall, making an opening for Klaus and Jewel.

"The panel's broke free, make your way around to us!"

Klaus and Jewel ran around the hall, and turned the corner, when...

"You two, help us!"

Klaus made his way to a Horse Barbarian and a Samoorai. "How can I help?" He asked.

"The lever!" The Smaoorai pointed. "Have the girl pull it and free us from this cage!"

Jewel pulled the lever like it was nothing. Opening the cage with ease.

"We thank you two." The Horse and the Samoorai said.

"My name is Subodai," The Horse said.

"And I am Kobe Yojimbo." Said the Samoorai.

"Take us with you two! We are forever in your debt!" The two said.

With newly acquired crew, the two pirates make way for the deck of the ship, where they meet the captain.

"Deacon!" Boochbeard stated.

The Spymaster of the Armada remained silent, until he spotted the four escapees. "The prisoners must not be allowed to escape, take them." He commanded.

At that, multiple battle angels flew down and landed. The Elite Warriors of the Armada charged at the two warriors. Klaus dived int a shadow spot, hiding from view, waiting for the right moment to strike.

For Jewel, it was a different story. Instead of diving away, she dived towards the action. With a newly acquired spear at the ready, she first stabbed a battle angel, driving the spear into the robots armor. After removing the spear, she starting using the wood as a baseball bat, whacking angels repeatedly. However, the battle angels scanned her blind rage attacks, and soon came with a parry solution. When Jewel swung for a warrior, the parried with their dagger, and shot with their pistols, hurting Jewel, but not injuring her.

Subodai saw what happened and was infuriated. He takled a battle angel down and raised his sword up high. "You dare hurt my friend!" Subodai yelled, raising his sword, "You will pay!" He brought down his sword, impaling the angel. However, the two were still outnumbered 2 to 1.

"Time to even the odds!" Kobe yelled. Charging in, he parried a battle angel's attack and then counter slashed with his katana. He quickly decapitated the battle angel., leaving one left. It was about to retreat, but it was met by Klaus, who was waiting right behind it.

"Surprise." Klaus said with a smirk, then plunged his daggers into the battle angel, then after taking them out, performed a graceful 360 slash to finish it off.

Sneak attack.

"Do you really think you can defy the might of the Armada?" Deacon asked rhetorically to which he gained an answer.

"We just did!" Jewel smirked.

However, Deacon tapped his cane on the floor a couple of times, summoning his new brutes, recieving wide eyes from everyone but Boochbeard.

"Wha-What are those?" Grandy asked.

"Surrender. Don't make me destroy you." Deacon said, mockingly.

"Don't bother." Boochbeard said, to which was reacted by wierd looks from everyone.

"Lads," Boochbeard yelled, fireing a flare into the air. "FIRE!"

The crew on Boochbeards ship fired at the 5 man militia, instantly destroying them.

"Impressive. You'll surely regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom..." Deacon said before whiping out a pistol, fireing at a gunpowder barrel, making it explode in Boochbeard's face.

"...while it lasts." Deacon then teleported, most likely back to Velencia.

Boochbeard got up, but was in pain. "That blast nearly did me in. I can barely see. One of you take the helm. You must steer us to safe harbor!"

After transferring onto the ally ship, Klaus and Jewel, partnered with their new allies, make way for Skull Island. They have done it, they have escaped the Armada.

And Jewel didn't have to smash the bars.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! As far as ocs go, none right now. Otherwise. Tell me how it was!**


End file.
